


Guardian

by malfoyscamander



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, F/M, How Do I Tag, Supernatural Elements, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyscamander/pseuds/malfoyscamander
Summary: she was the light at the end of the tunnel. The one thing that kept him afloat. The one who made it seem like maybe, just maybe everything would be okay in the end...but then again maybe it still wouldn't no matter how much hope they had.- not really a summary i know i'm sorry, i'll update the summary soon once i get used to ao3 and all that shiz





	

"My job is to protect Harry Potter and i'll die happy knowing i completed my duty"

"He's not Draco Malfoy, the pureblood, to me. he's just Draco and i wouldn't have it any other way"

"i love you draco"  
"i know"


End file.
